


Colorful

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [121]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie gets creative revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

“Wedge, make him stop.” Wes was whining.

Wedge had to pinch the bridge of his nose for several seconds and take a deep breath, “Make who stop what?” He looked up and glared, “And get your feet off of my desk.”

Wes moved his feet with a big sigh, “Hobbie, and writing stories. He started writing stories about some stupid fictional pilot that gets into all sorts of trouble, never has any luck with women, and for some reason he decided the guy should look like me. Now everyone thinks that it really is me.”

“And how is this my problem?”

“Wedge, come on. The people in the mess hall asked for my autograph this morning, right before they started taunting me about not dating. I had a date two nights ago.” Wes huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It isn’t fair.”

“So, what have you done to Hobbie recently? He must have a reason for writing those stories and implying they were about you.” Wedge smirked, “They are really funny.”

“You knew!”

“Of course I did, he had to get permission to transmit on the squadron server. I knew they weren’t about you though, the dates were all wrong.” Wedge laughed, “Again, what did you do to Hobbie? This is creative revenge, and more than I would have given him credit for so I want to know how mad you made him this time.”

Wes shrugged, “I may have painted his R2 with colorful pink, yellow and green go- faster stripes and helped reprogram it so that it only refers to him as Master Crash. Maybe.”

 


End file.
